Die falsche Erbin
by Nics
Summary: Chibi Usa kehrt nach Kristalltokyo zurück, aber sie ist nicht die Einzige, die an diesem Abend die Aufmerksamkeit der Senshi erregt. Wer ist das Baby, das am Abend gefunden wird, und das einen Halbmond auf der Stirn trägt? R&R PLS Kapitel 4 jetzt online!
1. Prolog

Hallo! Hier nun also meine zweite Story. Die andere geht aber auch noch weiter, sobald mein eigener PC wieder das tut, was ich will, und nicht, was er sich einbildet zu wollen

Also, ich hoffe mal, dass euch diese neue Story hier gefällt...einfach ein review schreiben, das freut den Autor.

Für meinen Freun kiss und für Youkai! wir schreiben mal was gemeinsam, gelle?

Der übliche Disclaimer: Sailor Moon gehört mir nicht! Gestern nicht, heute nicht, und morgen auch nicht!

Die Falsche Erbin

Prolog:

Es schneite im friedlichen Kristalltokyo. Es war Weihnachtszeit und die Menschen waren friedlich und gut gelaunt.

Im Palast sollte an diesem Tag ein Fest gegeben werden, weil die junge Prinzessin Serenity aus der Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte ihr Training bei der legendären Sailor Moon abgeschlossen und konnte jetzt das Erbe ihrer Mutter, der wunderschönen und ewig jungen Neo- Queen- Serenity antreten, die Erde vor Feinden beschützen und später einmal mit dem Silberkristall und all seiner Macht regieren.

„Mama, Mama!" rief das pinkhaarige Mädchen und rannte, ganz undamenhaft, auf seine Mutter zu, die sie überglücklich in die Arme schloss.

„Meine kleine Prinzessin! Wir haben dich alle sehr vermisst!" Sie sah ihre Tochter mit forschenden Augen an. „Du bist gewachsen, Kleine Lady…ich werde dich bald nicht mehr so nennen können…du bist eine junge Dame geworden." Sie lächelte ihre Tochter glücklich an.

Chibi- Usa schaute sie an und in ihren Augen glänzte die Freude über das, was ihre Mutter gesagt hatte. „Mama, ich bin so glücklich, dass ich wieder bei euch bin! Ich meine, es war schön bei Usagi und Mamoru in der Vergangenheit, und Saturn ist dort auch erwacht, aber hier ist es trotzdem noch viel, viel schöner."

„Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat." Und dann kicherte die Königin. „Ich will auch hoffen, dass es dir hier gefällt…und ich habe eine Überraschung für dich! Bei dem Fest heute abend gibt es einen Gast." Sie zwinkerte. „Aber ich werde dir noch nicht sagen, wer es ist. Aber mach dich hübsch!"

Chibi- Usa sah sie verwirrt an. „Mama? Wer kommt?"

Ihre Mutter lachte. „Ich sag's nicht, ich sag's nicht!"

„MAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAA! Du bist gemein!"

Und so rannten Mutter und Tochter fröhlich lachend durch die Flure des Palastes, so wie sie es schon so häufig getan hatten. In solchen Momenten war deutlich zu sehen, dass die sonst so beherrschte, sanfte und gutmütige Königin vor vielen Jahren die quirlige und alberne Usagi Tzukino gewesen war- und ihre Tochter schlug ihr eindeutig nach!

Etwas später saß die Königin in ihrem Schlafzimmer und bürstete ihr Haar. Das tat sie immer allein, niemand durfte ihre Haare zu der für sie typischen Haarknotenfrisur frisieren, welche ein Erbe ihrer Mutter gewesen war. Ihre Frisur war der Königin heilig!

Es klopfte an der Tür und Merkur trat ein, als die Königin ein sanftes „Herein!" rief.

„Majestät!" sagte Merkur und verneigte sich.

„Merkur! Was gibt es?" fragte sie und lächelte ihre Freundin an.

Merkur wusste nicht, wie sie das, was sie ihrer Königin sagen musste, formulieren sollte.

„Ich…ich…." Sie schluckte und setzte dann neu an.

„Ihr solltet mitkommen und Euch etwas anschauen. Es ist sehr wichtig."

Die Königin sag auf. Sailor Merkur neigte nicht zu Übertreibungen und sie sah etwas in den Augen ihrer Freundin, was sie in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.

Merkur führte ihre Königin in den Thronsaal, wo alle Sailor Senshi, einschließlich ihrer Tochter Chibi- Moon, versammelt waren. Auch ihr Ehemann, König Endymion, war anwesend. Sie alle standen um eine Art Korb.

„Was ist denn nur los?" fragte Serenity, als sie die ernsten Gesichter ihrer Freunde und Beschützer betrachtete. „Serenity….was hast du getan?" fragte Endymion und sah seine Frau an, als wenn sie eine Fremde wäre.

Und jetzt sah Serenity auch, was, oder besser wer, diese ganze Aufregung verursachte. In dem Korb lag ein Baby, ein Mädchen mit silbernen Haaren und Gesichtszügen, die spätere Schönheit und Eleganz erkennen ließen.

Aber das an sich war ja nicht so erschreckend, aber die Königin hielt die Luft an, als sie die Stirn des Mädchens sah: Dort funkelte eine Halbmondsichel.

tbc...

Kommis welcome!

Nics


	2. Die Schwüre, die uns binden

Also hier ist jetzt endlich Kapitel 1, mein Rechner arbeitet jetzt auch wieder so, wie ICH will und Ferien sind auch, also habe ich ein wenig zeit...

Aber genug der Vorrede, jetzt geht's los!

Kapitel 1: Die Schwüre, die uns binden...

Serenity schluckte. Dann sah sie wieder auf und schaute die anderen im Saal fest an. „ICH habe nichts getan! Und das wisst ihr ja wohl auch alle!" Sie warf wieder einen Blick auf das Baby, ihr Blick wurde hart. „Wer auch immer sie ist, sie scheint zur Mondfamilie zu gehören und das wiederum gibt ihr das Recht und uns die Pflicht, sie hier bei uns aufzuziehen und in der Tradition des Mondes zu erziehen!"

Ihr Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, trotzdem sah Sailor Mercury ihre Königin verwundert an.

„Majestät, mit Verlaub, das Mädchen ist nicht Eure Tochter."

Neo Königin Serenity funkelte sie an. „JEDER Angehörige der königlichen Familie des Mondes ist mein Kind! Um jeden einzelnen Spross dieses Hauses muss ich mich kümmern, so seltsam die Umstände auch erscheinen mögen, denn ich bin die Königin!" Mercury nickte. „Ich verstehe, Majestät. Aber, wenn Ihr erlaubt, werde ich dennoch überprüfen, ob sie tatsächlich..."

„Mercury!" fuhr Endymion dazwischen. „Wenn meine Frau und Königin sagt, dass das Mädchen zum Mondreich gehört, dann gehört sie zum Mondreich, keine weitere Diskussion!"

Serenity schaute ihren Gemahl dankbar an. Aber da war diese kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, an der sie erkannte, dass er noch reichlich Diskussionsbedarf hatte.

Und tatsächlich verlief der Tag auch nicht unbedingt harmonisch.

Nach außen war alles wie immer, „Business as usual" aber in Endymion tobte es, und er ließ es an seiner Frau aus, als sie abends in ihrem Schlafzimmer allein waren. „Usako," flüsterte er, und seine Stimme klang heiser, „wie willst du sie nennen? Serenity die vierte? Oder besser, wie HAST du sie genannt?" Serenity starrte ihn an, hielt mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne, sie hatte sich einen Ohrring herausnehmen wollen. Sie war total geschockt. „Du glaubst doch nicht tatsächlich..."

„Schau mich nicht so an! Sie KANN einfach nur deine Tochter sein!" Jetzt zitterte Endymion vor Wut. „Mamo-chan..." „Nenn mich nicht Mamo-chan!"

Serenity schrak zurück, verletzt, wegen der offensichtlichen Anschuldigung. Langsam setzte sie sich auf das große, mit weißem Satin bezogene Bett.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.

„Nein, sie ist nicht meine Tochter." Sagte sie dann ruhig.

Das warf Endymion aus der Bahn. Er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte, seine Usagi, die Göttin der Reinheit des Mondes, würde niemals lügen, sie konnte es nicht, verschweigen war etwas anderes, aber sie würde nicht lügen. Niemals!

„Ist sie nicht? Aber..." Er dachte nach. „Sie ist doch nicht etwa...Chibi-Usas..." Aber die Königin schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Nein, die Prinzessin ist Jungfrau. Da unsere Sternenkristalle sich sehr ähnlich sind und wir einander nahe stehen, besteht zwischen uns eine enge Bindung, die Telepathie ähnelt. Sie ist definitiv unberührt. Verliebt, ja, aber unschuldig." Endymion nickte. „Du weißt, ich vertraue dir." Sein Gesicht sah jedoch nicht ganz so überzeugt aus, wie seine Worte klangen.

„Wenn sie nicht deine Tochter oder Enkelin ist, wer ist sie dann?"

Serenity seufzte und wieder herrschte Stille. „Ich befürchte, das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Ich habe einen Eid geschworen, den ich nicht brechen werde!"

Tbc...

Ja, ich weiß, ein kurzes Kapitel, aber für heute muss das genügen...

Kommis wie immer sehr willkommen!

An meine fleißigen Kommischreiber:

**Youkai15**: Willkommen auch bei dieser neuen Story! Ich arbeite schon an einer Idee zu Kapitel 2 für unser Gemeinschaftswerk!

**Black Rose Aurora**: Schöner Nick und ja, ich habe weitergeschrieben, aber wieder einen netten Cliffie gelassen...ich bin unverbesserlich...

**Steffi**: Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt, dein Verdacht war ja auch nicht falsch...

See you soon,

Nics


	3. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Kapitel 2: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Vierzehn Jahre waren vergangen, seitdem das kleine Mädchen in den Palast gekommen war, seitdem war sie großgezogen worden wie eine Prinzessin. Die Bevölkerung von Crystal Tokyo hatte sich mehr als nur an ihren Anblick gewöhnt und war mittlerweile glücklich darüber, zwei hübsche Prinzessinen vorweisen zu können. Selena, wie das Mädchen mittlerweile genannt wurde, gewann dabei nicht wenige Beliebtheitswettbewerbe, wenn es denn offizielle Umfragen gegeben hätte. Vielleicht lag das an ihrem sozialen Engagement, denn im Gegensatz zu Prinzessin Serenity, der Schönheit mit den pinken Haaren, hatte die silberhaarige junge Frau auch noch etwas anderes im Kopf als mit der besten Freundin zu spielen. Selena engagierte sich in sozialen Einrichtungen, besuchte Kindergärten und Schulen und hatte zu jedem stets ein freundliches Wort. Mit anderen Worten, sie war genauso, wie man die Prinzessin Serenity des Mondreiches gekannt hatte, und wie man es von einer Prinzessin erwartete zu sein.

Alles schien also richtig. Mit einer Ausnahme- das Verhältnis zwischen König und Königin. Seit dem Auftauchen der jungen Prinzessin sprachen sie nur noch miteinander, wenn es sein musste, wenn es um Regierungsgeschäfte, oder um die Erziehung von Prinzessin Serenity ging, niemals aber über Selena oder auch ihre eigenen Gefühle. Endymion teilte schon lange nicht mehr, im ursprünglichen Sinn, das Bett mit seiner Gemahlin. Die Königin weinte sich oft in den Schlaf, und ihr Mann lag daneben und gab vor, ihre Schluchzer nicht zu hören. Aber die Königin war durch einen Eid gebunden und sie würde ihn nicht brechen, niemals! Nicht bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie von ihrem Eid entbunden war.

Eines Nachmittags, genau am 14. Jahrestag von Selenas Erscheinen, den alle als ihren Geburtstag feierten, saß die Königin in dem wunderschönen Rosengarten des Palastes, auf ihrer Lieblingsbank, umgeben von weißen Rosen und Mondblumen. Es war diese Bank gewesen, wo sie sich so oft mit Endymion zurückgezogen hatte.

Genau dort fand Pluto sie.

„Majestät..." Pluto räusperte sich. „Darf ich mich zu Euch setzen?" Serenity sah die Wächterin der Zeit an. Sie änderte sich niemals, immer hatte sie gebräunte Haut, lange olivgrüne Haare und ihren Schlüssel zu den Toren der Zeit. Egal, was sie auch bewegen mochte, ihre Miene war immer die selbe, elegante, die sie IMMER nach außen hin trug. Was das betraf, war sie nicht viel anders, als die Königin selbst. Egal was auch geschah, sie würde nach außen niemals Schwäche zeigen. So vieles hatte sich verändert seit der Zeit, als sie Usagi Tzukino gewesen war und unbeschwert hatte Leben können...

„Setz dich, Setsuna. Wir wollen reden. Nicht wie Königin und Senshi, sondern wie Freunde." Pluto nickte und setzte sich neben die so jung aussehende, aber dennoch schon fast tausend Jahre alte Königin der Erde und des Mondes.

„Majestät...nein, Entschuldigung, Usagi-chan... Selena macht Fortschritte, nicht wahr?" Die Königin nickte. „Ja, das tut sie. Sie macht sich ganz hervorragend. Sie ist eine bessere Prinzessin als Chibi- Usa es je war und sie wäre eine bessere Königin, als Chibi- Usa es je sein könnte. Ich sehe mich selbst in ihr, mehr noch, als in meiner eigenen Tochter... es ist so seltsam..." Ihr Blick glitt auf die Wiese, wo Selena mit ein paar Freundinnen, den Töchtern der inneren Senshi, saß und ein Picknick abhielt. Sie wirkte fröhlich, unwissend über das Geheimnis, das sie umgab. Als sie den Blick der Königin bemerkte, winkte sie ihr zu.

„Nun, wirklich ungewöhnlich ist das nicht, und das weißt du, Usagi-chan. Aber die Situation ist nicht einfach." Neo Königin Serenity seufzte. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Dieser Schwur hat mich einiges gekostet, aber ich weiß, dass es sein muss... Setsuna... Danke, dass du damals nichts gesagt hast und immer wieder alle Zweifel ausräumst, vor allem bei Mercury. Eine DNS- Überprüfung wäre fatal." Pluto nickte. „Auch mich bindet ein Eid, Usagi. Und ich werde ihn nicht verraten, genauso wenig, wie ich dich, meine Freundin, verraten werde!" Die Königin schwieg eine Weile. „Wie lange noch, Setsuna?"

Die Kriegerin des Plutos warf einen Blick auf Selena. „Nicht mehr lange. Vielleicht heute, vielleicht morgen. Aber ihr Schicksal wird sich erfüllen, schon bald." Die Königin seufzte erneut und senkte den Kopf.

„Das habe ich gehofft...und gefürchtet..."

tbc...

So, das war mal wieder kurz, aber dieser Cliffie bot sich einfach an (evilgrin)

Youkai15: dein verdacht...na, ich weiß nicht, aber bisher hat der sich sicher noch nicht erfüllt, oder?


	4. Machtübernahme

So, hier ist also Kapitel 3... ich kann ja soooo schnell schreiben, wenn ich will... also, viel Spaß!

Kapitel 3: Machtübernahme 

Es begann am Abend. Die Feier zu Selenas Geburtstag war in vollem Gange und sie packte gerade ein wirklich niedliches Geschenk ihrer großen Schwester aus, als es donnerte und die Wachen des Palastes in den großen Saal stürmten, wo alle Senshi und die königliche Familie versammelt waren. Kokoro, Hauptmann der Wache, kniete atemlos vor der Königin.

„Majestät, wir werden angegriffen!"

Sofort war der ganze Saal in Alarmbereitschaft. „Von wem?" fragte der König, doch der Hauptmann schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wissen wir nicht, aber sie sind zu stark, um sie mit normalen Waffen zu besiegen. Wir brauchen die Magie der Senshi und vielleicht auch den Silberkristall!" Neo- Königin Serenity nickte. „So sei es dann! Senshi!" rief sie und stürmte aus dem Saal, genau wie die Senshi und ihre Tochter, die sich in Sailor Chibi- Moon verwandelt hatte.

Während sie rannten, schloß Pluto zu ihrer Königin auf. „Du weißt, was das zu bedeuten hat." Sagte sie einfach und Serenity nickte. „Natürlich. Aber wenn wir nichts tun würden, wäre es verdächtig. Und sie muss von selbst erwachen, das war Teil des Schwurs!" Pluto nickte. „Also gut. Dann werden wir kämpfen!"

Und das taten sie. Auf einem Feld vor der Stadt trafen sie auf ihre Feinde. Seltsame Frauen in weiße Mäntel gehüllt und mit schwarzen Engelsflügeln, die mit einer starken Magie angriffen und den Senshi mehr als ebenbürtig waren, wenn sie nur tatsächlich ernst machen würden. Serenity wusste das. Sie wusste, dass dieser Angriff nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war und wünschte, sie könnte im Palast sein. Die Angreifer wollten nicht gegen sie oder die Senshi kämpfen, sie waren wegen Selena gekommen. Die Prophezeiung, an die sich ihr Schwur band, würde sich also erfüllen...

Selena saß in dem Ballsaal und fühlte sich unnütz und allein. Sie war keine Sailor Senshi und war deshalb nicht zum Kampf gerufen worden, aber wenigstens waren ihre Freunde, allesamt Töchter der inneren Senshi, bei ihr geblieben. Sie sah zu ihnen herüber. Da war Akiko, die sanfte und intelligente Tochter von Sailor Mercury, Hina, die schwarzhaarige und temperamentvolle Tochter von Sailor Mars, die lustige und quirlige Brünette, Rikako, die Tochter von Sailor Juppiter und Nephrite, und, last but not least, die hübsche und elegante, sogar noch eleganter als ihre Mutter und ihr Idol, Ai, die Tochter der Senshi für Liebe und Schönheit, Sailor Venus.

„Hey, Prinzessin, was schaust du so traurig? Komm her und iss mit uns... Sieh die Sache positiv, Mamas Essen gehört jetzt nur uns!" rief Rikako herüber und Selena lächelte. „Ich komme!" Und so machten sie sich fröhlich lachend über Reis, Nudeln und Fleisch, aber auch über Kuchen und Eis her, als wenn es nichts weiter wäre, als ein anderes Picknick, und als wenn draußen nicht der Kampf toben würde.

_Die Unbeschwertheit der Jugend..._ Eine geisterhafte Gestalt hatte sich hinter einer Säule in der Dunkelheit versteckt und lächelte. Ihre langen Haare umgaben sie wie ein Umhang. Sie kicherte leise und ihre Stimme klang glockenhell. _So sei es dann, meine Tochter, Zeit, dass du auf die Probe gestellt wirst und deinen rechtmäßigen Platz einnimmst!_

Ihre Hand formte einen Lichtball aus Energie und eine der Angreiferrinnen erschien.

Selena sah das Licht aus ihrem Augenwinkel und drehte sich blitzschnell um.

„Was hast du, Selena?" fragte Ai, den Mund noch voll mit Essen.

„Dort ist etwas...Oh, Heilige Selene!" Jetzt hatten alle die Gestalt gesehen und sprangen auf. „Verdammt! Mädchen! Beschützt Prinzessin Selena!" Die vier Mädchen scharten sich um die Prinzessin und machten sich bereit, anzuwenden, was sie von ihren Eltern gelernt hatten. Sie waren nicht umsonst die Töchter von Sailor Senshi!

Sie griffen sich, was gerade in Reichweite war und griffen diesen seltsamen Engel mit den schwarzen Flügeln an.

„Nimm das, du Unding!" schrie Rikako und bewarf die Gestalt mit Besteck, leider war das sehr uneffektiv, denn die Gestalt wich aus.

Hina konzentrierte sich, wie ihre Mutter es ihr beigebracht hatte, und versuchte, die Aura des seltsamen Engels zu erkennen, versuchte, herauszufinden, wie man ihn besiegen konnte.

Doch es half alles nichts, was sie auch versuchten, der Engel wich allem aus und nahm keinen Schaden. Interessanterweise griff er auch nicht an, wie Akiko feststellte. „Sie tut uns nichts, wenn wir ihr nichts tun, merkt ihr das? Und sie schaut immer nur auf Selena!" Die anderen Mädchen waren verwundert. „Was? Aber warum greift sie denn nicht an? Wieso ist sie überhaupt hier? Akiko?" Akiko wurde rot. „Woher soll ich das wissen?" Hina starrte sie grinsend an. „Du bist doch unser Gehirn, nicht wahr, Akiko?" „Aber, aber..."

„Hey, lasst Akiko in Ruhe! Sie hat nur gesagt, was offensichtlich ist! Dieses...dieses...dieses DING" Selena spie das Wort aus, denn ihr war alles zuwider, was irgendwie den Frieden störte, „ist wegen mir gekommen, warum auch immer!"

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte Ai und sah sie an, als wenn sie einen Plan erwarte. Selena dachte nach. Dann sah sie grinsend auf. „Wie viel habt ihr eigentlich TATSÄCHLICH von euren Müttern geerbt?"

„WAS?" schrieen die vier wie aus einem Mund und sahen sie geschockt an, natürlich wussten sie, worauf Selena hinauswollte.

„Das können wir nicht tun... Du weißt, was es bedeutet, wenn es funktioniert!" Rikako schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist unmöglich! Das können wir nicht tun!"

Die Geistergestalt hinter der Säule hatte ihre wahre Freude. _Du bist wahrlich clever, Tochter, das muss ich dir lassen... Aber es sieht aus, als müssten wir die Situation noch etwas verschärfen!_

Und sie formte einen neuen Energieball, der den Engel zum Angriff rief.

„Uah, jetzt ist das aber gar nicht mehr schön hier!" schrie Ai, als sie sah, dass der Engel auf sie zuraste.

Hina seufzte. „Selena hat Recht! Wir haben geschworen, sie, unsere Prinzessin, unter ALLEN Umständen zu beschützen!"

Akiko war die erste, die nickte. „Und selbst wenn wir damit unsere Mütter machtlos zurücklassen! Wir müssen es tun!"

„Gut, ich werde dich beschützen, Selena!" rief Rikako, dann wandte sie sich dem Engel zu. „Du wirst niemandem schaden! Denn ich werde dich bestrafen!" Sie hielt sie Hand in die Luft, wie sie es so oft bei ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte.

„VENUS PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" Und es funktionierte. Sie wurde von der warmen Magie ihres Heimatplaneten eingehüllt und vor dem Engel stand Sailor Venus. Die NEUE Sailor Venus. In gewohnter Uniform, genauso blond wie ihre Mutter, aber mit einem Pferdeschwanz und einer Kette mit dem Symbol ihres Planeten um die Hüfte.

„Also dann..." Akiko trat vor. „Es tut mir leid, Mama!" flüsterte sie, schloss die Augen und rief laut und deutlich: „MERCURY PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" Die neue Sailor Mercury glich Ami bis auf zwei Ausnahmen, die Kette um die Hüfte und die Frisur, denn Akiko mochte ihr Haar gern gelockt und bis zur Schulter.

„Und auch ich trete die Nachfolge meiner Mutter an! Mach dich auf die neue Kriegerin des Jupiter gefasst!" rief Rikako und streckte die Hand in die Höhe. „JUPPITER PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" Auch Rikako trug eine Kette um die Hüfte und einen Pferdeschwanz, der von einer Lilienspange gehalten wurde, sie teilte die Vorliebe ihrer Mutter für Rosen, doch Lilien waren ihre absoluten Lieblingsblumen.

"Dann ist es jetzt an mir!" sagte Hina und tat es ihren Freundinnen nach. „MARS PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" Hina war bereit zum Kampf, ihre kurzen Haaren flatterten im Wind, der durch ein Fenster hereinkam.

„Senshi des Feuers und der Leidenschaft, Sailor Mars!"

„Senshi der Blitze und des Mutes, Sailor Juppiter!"

„Senshi des Wassers und der Intelligenz, Sailor Mercury!"

„Senshi der Liebe und Schönheit, Sailor Venus!"

tbc...

So, das ist also das dritte Kapitel gewesen, diesmal auch etwas länger... hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel und bitte schön Reviews schreiben! Je mehr Reviews, desto schneller geht das Schreiben von der Hand .

See you soon,

Nics


	5. Moon Prism Power

So, da haben wir dann ein weiteres Kapitel….ob sich wohl ein paar Frage- in Ausrufezeichen verwandeln? nun, ich weiß es!

**Kapitel 4: Moon Prism Power...**

Die neue Generation Sailor Senshi kämpfte verbissen, aber chancenlos. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle vier ermattet genau dort niedersanken, wo der Engel sie hingeschleudert hatte.

So stand Selena allein vor dem Engel.

„Komm doch her! Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dir!" rief sie dem Engel entgegen, und trotzdem hatte sie Angst. Wenn die Sailor Senshi nicht gegen sie bestehen konnten, wie konnte sie dann, die adoptierte Tochter der Königin, die längst nicht solche Macht besaß, wie ihre Freunde, gegen dieses Monster ankommen?

„Ich gebe nicht kampflos auf!" rief sie, und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Auf dem Schlachtfeld sanken die Senshi ermattet zu Boden, was jedoch auch nicht schlimm war, denn die feindliche Armee löste sich auf, genau in dem Moment, als sich die vier inneren Kriegerinnen zurückverwandelten.

„Was ist das?" fragte Venus überrascht, als sie an sich hinabsah und ihr wundervolles leicht orange gefärbtes Kleid sah, dass sie am Morgen angezogen hatte. Ihr Fuku war verschwunden. Als sie sich umsah, sah sie, dass es Juppiter, Mercury und Mars ähnlich ergangen war. Nur Pluto war noch immer verwandelt, ebenso Chibi-Moon. Uranus und Neptun waren ja gar nicht erst auf der Erde.

„Senshi!" rief Serenity verwundert und sah ihren Mann aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Das musste ja eines Tages geschehen..." murmelte sie zu sich selbst, und Pluto, die es gehört hatte, nickte.

„Sie müssen im Palast sein!" rief Mercury, die als erste durchschaute, dass es sich bei dem Kampf, den sie noch eben geführt hatten, um ein Ablenkungsmanöver handeln musste.

„Verflucht!" schrie Mars, eine steile Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. „Heißt das dann, dass..."

„Eure Töchter kämpfen! Das heißt es!" sagte Serenity ruhig. „Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, an dem sie nun die Kraft erwecken konnten, die in ihnen ruhte, die ihr ihnen selbst vererbt habt." Sie machte eine Pause. „Doch es kann nur jeweils eine Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus oder Juppiter geben, weshalb ihr euch nun komplett auf das Regieren eurer Planeten konzentrieren könnt. Ihr seid hiermit aus meinem Dienst entlassen." Ihr Blick glitt zu Chibi- Moon, die verwirrt aussah. „Heißt das, Sailor Chibi- Mars und die anderen..." „Nein, meine Tochter, sie sind nicht Chibi- Mars oder was auch immer, sie sind Sailor Mars, Mercury, Juppiter und Venus, wie ihre Mütter auch."

Das verwirrte die Prinzessin nur noch mehr. „Wie kommt es dann, dass ich nicht Sailor Moon bin, wie du es einst warst?" fragte sie leise, die Gerüchte, die über Selena kursierten, im Hinterkopf.

Traurig sah die Königin ihre Tochter an.

„Ich darf es dir nicht sagen, noch nicht, denn ich bin immer noch an einen Eid gebunden." (AN.: Also ich denke ja, in Wirklichkeit ist das deshalb so, weil es etwas verwirrend gewesen wäre, wenn man in der S und SuperS Staffel gleich 2 Sailor Moons gehabt hätte...aber das ist eine andere Sache...)

Chibi- Usas Augen verengten sich. „Es heißt, dass ich keine vollwertige und mächtige Sailor Kriegerin bin, habe ich Recht!" schrie sie zornig, Tränen der Wut in den Augen. „Du hättest es doch lieber, dass Selena deine Nachfolge antreten würde, deshalb verheimlichst du uns alles, deshalb lenkst du Mercury immer ab, wenn sie Selenas wahre Identität lüften will, und Pluto weiß davon! Sie hilft dir doch immer, wenn du etwas vertuschen willst! Ihr hasst mich doch alle!" Die Prinzessin war verzweifelt und ähnelte jetzt nicht mehr nur äußerlich Black Lady.

„Ja, was verheimlichst du uns, Serenity? Ich möchte wissen, wessen Bastard dieses Kind ist. War es Seiya? Oder der andere, Yaten? Das würde die silbernen Haare erklären!"

Zum Erschrecken aller lachte Serenity nur.

„Oh, wie dumm ihr doch seid! Endymion, glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte die Liebe, die mich und dich bindet, einfach so fortgeworfen und ein Kind mit einer Frau gezeugt? Denn falls du es vergessen hast, die Star Lights sind Frauen und können, auch in männlicher Form, keine Kinder auf dem üblichen Weg mit einer Frau zeugen. Und Yaten mochte mich nicht einmal! Nein, mein Schwur geht wesentlich weiter zurück und ich werde euch erst davon erzählen, wenn auch das letzte Puzzleteil in das Bild gefügt wurde!"

Damit hob sie ihren Stab und verschwand.

Im Palast versuchte Selena verzweifelt, sich gegen den Engel zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie hatte sich bisher gut geschlagen, doch langsam gingen ihr die Ideen aus. „Heilige Selene, was soll ich nur tun?" rief sie verzweifelt und schloss die Augen, als der Engel auf sie zu kam.

„_Warum kämpfst du nicht, wie deine Freundinnen es getan haben? Du hast die Kraft dazu, du bist meine Tochter! Es ist dir vorherbestimmt!"_ rief die geisterhafte Gestalt, die sich immer noch hinter der Säule versteckt hielt.

Selena schrak auf. „Kämpfen? Wer bist du?" Doch die Stimme antwortete nicht mehr.

„Na schön!" rief Selena, „Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig!" Sie dachte bei sich, dass es einen Versuch wert sei, und streckte die Hand aus. „Ob das klappt? Bitte, Selene, lass es klappen!" betete sie leise, und dann tat sie es.

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete Königin Serenity die Tür zu dem Ballsaal, gefolgt von ihren ehemaligen Senshi, ihrer Tochter und ihrem Ehemann.

„Was tut sie denn da, Mama?" flüsterte Chibi- Moon, mittlerweile starr vor Angst, doch ihre Mutter antwortete nicht, sie weinte leise.

„MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

Und es geschah so, wie es sich der Geist hinter der Säule erhofft hatte.

Sanftes Licht hüllte Selena ein und nur wenig später stand die legendäre Kriegerin Sailor Moon an der Stelle, wo Selena noch gerade eben gewesen war, nur ein Unterschied, sie hatte silberne Haare, konnte so also nicht mit Usagi verwechselt werden.

Chibi- Moon sank zur Erde, völlig kraftlos, die Verwandlung fiel von ihr ab.

„Ich habe es gewusst! Was bist du nur für ein ehrloses Weib!" Endymion gab seiner Frau eine Ohrfeige, die durch den gesamten Palast hallte.

„Nichts weißt du, nichts! Sie ist nicht meine TOCHTER, verdammt noch mal!"

„Nun zu dir, du Monster! Ich verzeihe dir nicht, dass du meine Freundinnen angegriffen hast! Ich werde dir das heimzahlen! Ich kämpfe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin die Senshi für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit, Sailor Moon! Im Namen des Mondes, werde ich dich bestrafen!"

Und als wenn sie dies schon ewig getan hätte, griff sie nach der Tiara und warf sie gegen den Engel.

„Moon Tiara...Action!" Und der Engel war besiegt, nichts blieb von ihm übrig, nicht einmal ein Häuflein Asche.

Chibi- Usa stand auf, Trauer und Zorn in den Augen. „Ich habe es gewusst, immer gewusst...IMMER!" Bevor sie jemand aufhalten konnte, rannte sie in den Thronsaal, ein Messer in der Hand, bereit, die neue Sailor Moon zu töten...

Tbc...

Soho, das dritte Kapitel für heute, meine Güte, ich denke mal, noch zwei oder drei, maximal, und die Story ist vorbei... hoffe, ihr lest weiter!und reviewen schadet auch nicht

Nics


	6. Das Schicksal In Den Händen Epilog

Kapitel 5: Das Schicksal In Den Händen 

"Kleine Lady!" "Chibi- Usa!" "Hör sofort auf!"

Doch alles, was das Königspaar oder die Sailor Senshi riefen, war sinnlos, Die Prinzessin war wie von Sinnen. Sie richtete das Messer gegen ihre völlig verwirrte Adoptivschwester.

„Du wirst sterben! Hier und jetzt! Du wirst mir mein Erbe und mein Königreich, meine Macht und meinen Namen nicht stehlen, du falsche Hexe!" Sie wollte zustechen, jetzt, und Selena töten, nichts würde sie aufhalten können.

Außer...

„MOON PRISM SHIELD!"

Verwirrt sahen sich alle Anwesenden um. Wer hatte eingegriffen? Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern.

Serenity schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Mutter!"

Hinter der Säule, hinter der sie sich während des Kampfes versteckt hatte, trat der Geist der alten Mondkönigin, Königin Serenity I. hervor. „Serenity, geliebte Tochter... Du bist hiermit von deinem Eid entbunden. Die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt, tu also, was getan werden muss!"

Die Königin der Erde und des Mondes nickte. Sie hob ihr Zepter und trat auf ihre inzwischen vor Angst zitternde Tochter zu.

„Prinzessin Serenity, Tochter des Königs Endymion und mir, der Neo- Königin Serenity von Crystal- Tokyo, du wirst hiermit enterbt und deine Linie für immer von der Thronfolge ausgeschlossen. Du wirst niemals in den Rang einer Sailor Senshi des Mondes aufsteigen und du wirst niemals die Macht des Silberkristalls nutzen dürfen." Sie seufzte leise. „Es sei, wie ich gesagt habe!"

„Serenity! Das kannst du nicht tun!" rief Endymion verzweifelt. Nun, der Angriff seiner Tochter auf Selena hatte gezeigt, dass sie keine gute Königin werden würde, aber dennoch...sie hatten keine weiteren Kinder, seines Wissens konnte eine Mondkönigin nur eine einzige Tochter bekommen... Und dennoch waren seine Zweifel über Selenas Herkunft noch immer nicht beseitigt...

Serenity hatte aber noch nicht geendet.

„Selena, Tochter des Mondes, Schwester, von heute an sollst du meine Nachfolgerin auf den Thron des Mondes sein und als Selena I. in die Geschichte eingehen. Auch sollst du, wie es deinen Fähigkeiten und deinem Wesen entspricht, die neue Sailor Moon sein und so lange unser Königreich beschützen, bis du diese Aufgabe an deine Tochter weitergeben kannst! So sei es!"

Und damit waren Serenitys Worte Gesetz, die Kleine Lady enterbt und Selena die neue Thronfolgerin.

Mitleidig schaute die alte Mondkönigin ihre Tochter an. „Serenity...es tut mir so leid..."

Fassungslos hatten sich die Senshi in etwas privatere Umgebung zurückgezogen, vor allem, um der Bevölkerung, die nun nach und nach zum Palast kamen, um zu erfahren, was die letzten Ereignisse hervorgerufen hatte, zu entkommen.

Lange Zeit schwiegen sie alle. Es war Endymion der schließlich das Schweigen brach und Serenitys Eid zu Sprache brachte. „Erzähl uns jetzt die ganze Geschichte, und lass nichts aus, auch den Eid nicht, denn ich möchte wissen, weshalb meine Tochter von ihrem Erbe ausgeschlossen wird!" Seine Stimme klang immer noch hart und lieblos.

Die Königin nickte und begann zu erzählen:

„Es begann alles am Tag meiner Geburt. Ich war die Erstgeborene meiner Mutter, aber nicht ihre einzige Tochter, und ihr wisst, dass das in der königlichen Familie des Mondreiches eigentlich unmöglich ist- jedenfalls hatte ich eine Zwillingsschwester. Ich erhielt jedoch den Titel der Erbprinzessin und wurde auch als solche ausgebildet, weil meine Schwester kränkelte. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie sollte so krank werden, dass sie fast starb.

Jeder Gelehrte versuchte eine Erklärung für ihre Krankheit zu finden, und wie man sie heilen könnte. Und schließlich fanden sie eine. Meine Schwester Selena", als sie endlich erwähnte, dass ihre Schwester Selena war, hielten die Anwesenden die Luft an, und Endymion biss sich auf die Lippe, er fühlte sich schuldig, mehr als schuldig. „Nun, jedenfalls lag der Grund für Selenas Krankheit in ihrer Existenz. Da ich die Erbin war, hatte Selena keine Existenzberechtigung. Der einzige Ausweg wäre für sie gewesen, wenn sie hätte zu Sailor Moon werden können, doch da ich auch die magischen Fähigkeiten meiner Mutter geerbt hatte, war auch das nicht möglich. Trotzdem waren die Gelehrten der Meinung, dass es einen Grund hatte geben müssen, weshalb Selena geboren worden war. Sie studierten Sterne und alte Schriften und fanden schließlich heraus, nicht zuletzt auch durch die Hilfe von Sailor Pluto, dass es eine Zeit geben würde, in der das Mondreich in Gefahr sein würde, weil es keine würdige Erbin haben würde, dann würde sie gebraucht werden. Sie sahen auch, dass es meine Tochter sein würde, die sich als unwürdig erweisen würde, das war einer der Gründe weshalb ich Endymion nicht hatte lieben dürfen, was ich trotzdem tue, und ich musste schwören, dass wenn Selena tatsächlich aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf erwachen und zu mir gelange würde, ich mich um sie kümmern und als meine Tochter großziehen und ihr alles beibringen würde, was eine Königin und Sailor Moon wissen muss. Aber ich musste ihre Identität auch geheim halten, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Selena selbst zu Sailor Moon erwachen und ihr Erbe antreten würde, was heute geschehen ist." Serenity machte eine Pause.

„Das heißt, durch den Angriff heute sah sich Selena dazu gezwungen, Sailor Moon zu werden, ähnlich wie unsere Töchter unsere Aufgaben übernommen haben?" fragte die Königin des Merkurs noch einmal nach.

Serenity nickte. „So ist es. Eine neue Generation Sailor Senshi ist heute geboren worden und unsere Zeit nähert sich ihrem Ende. Wir werden vielleicht eines Tages wiedergeboren werden, wer weiß? Aber jetzt bricht die Zeit unserer Kinder an. Unserer Kinder- und meiner Schwester- die sich als würdig erwiesen haben, das Schicksal dieser Welt in Händen zu halten"

**Epilog:**

Am Abend saßen der König und die Königin auf ihrem Bett, Serenity bürstete ihre Haare und ihr Mann sah ihr zu.

„Es tut mir so leid, Usako. Alles. Wie habe ich dir nur nicht vertrauen können..." Eine Träne rann ihm über die Wange. „Die letzten 14 Jahre haben wir verschwendet, indem wir in Zwietracht gelebt haben...es tut mir so leid...und jetzt ist unser Leben bald zu Ende, nach mehr als tausend Jahren, und unser Kind wird nicht einmal meinen und deinen Heimatplaneten regieren...es tut mir so leid..." Serenity legte die Bürste weg und wischte ihrem Mann die Träne von der Wange.

„Das hat niemand gesagt. Mamo-chan, unser Kind wird regieren." Überrascht sah der König auf. „Aber...du hast doch Selena..." Serenity nickte. „Ja, Selena ist die Erbin des Mondes, doch die Erde wird unser Kind erben. Aber nicht Chibi-Usa..." Endymion staunte nur noch mehr.

„Du kannst doch nur eine einzige Tochter haben, als Mondkönigin..."

„Nun, wieso? Es gibt eine Erbin, von dieser Pflicht bin ich entbunden, das heißt, ich kann ruhig mehrere Kinder bekommen, da ich meine Macht über den Mond nicht an sie weitergeben kann. Wir werden ein Kind haben, und es als Erbe der Erde großziehen, denn so lange wird unsere Zeit auf Erden noch reichen...bevor wir friedlich unseren Platz unter den schützenden Geistern des Universums einnehmen..."

„Serenity..."

„Endymion..."

Und sie fielen sich um den Hals und küssten sich zärtlich, holten nach, was sie in den letzten Jahren verpasst hatten.

Und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis Serenity schwanger war und feststand, dass sie ihrem Gemahl einen kleinen Sohn schenken würde.

Die Erde sollte wieder einen Prinzen haben!

ENDE 

So, da ist also diese Geschichte abgeschlossen... Wow, das muss gefeiert werden! (Sektflasche holt). Hoffe, euch hat die Auflösung gefallen!

Oh, und möchte jemand ein Sequel? Ich hätte da nämlich eine Idee...


End file.
